jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cubby's Map
Cubby's Map is a map of the island of Never Land owned by Cubby in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. It was given to Cubby by Peter Pan before left to explore the outside world. Role in the series Cubby's Map is featured in every adventure in the series assisting Jake and his crew explore the various wonders of Never Land and keeping them one step ahead of the nefarious Captain Hook. It is also revealed Cubby is not limited to one map as Pirate Island has a map room which Cubby keeps his trove of maps of Never Land. Cubby's Map plays a larger role in the episode "Cubby's Mixed Up Map" Cubby's map is stolen by Captain Hook who plots on using it to beat the puny pirate team to the Golden Dinghy but the Captain had trouble reading it and it is stolen back from Hook thanks to sea pup's Monkey friend who returns back to Cubby. Spin-offs Jake's Buccaneer Blast Cubby's Map is featured in the Lego Duplo spin-off.In the episode "Hideout Hijinks!". Cubby reveals to Jake and the rest of the crew that one of the magical Pirate Pieces of Eight is hidden within Pirate Island.Unknown to Jake and his crew at the time Captain Hook manages to stumble inside the hideout in order to claim the Pirate Piece for himself. Printed material Cubby's Mmap makes regular appearances in various books, comics, and other printed stories in the series.Cubby's map plays a major role in the storybook adaptation of Cubby’s Mixed-Up Map. Video games Cubby's Map has appeared in various games and apps in the series.In the "Jake's Never Land Pirate School App" Map & Spyglass segment players learn to navigate Never Land with Cubby and then use the spyglass to find exciting treasures with Jake. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Cubby's Map can be spotted in the live musical show during the Jake and the Never Land Pirates segment. In the show, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee steal the team treasure chest and Cubby joins the rest of the crew to take it back. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Cubby's Map appears in the live musical show during the Jake and the Never Land Pirates segment.Jake and his crew are on the search for a treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano on Never Land.But during the young pirates travels Captain Hook steals Cubby's Map and flees to the Jolly Roger.When the young pirates journey to Hook's ship to get the map back Jake is late caught in Hook's trap and lock away in the Jolly Roger's crow nest. Later that evening Cubby,Izzy and Skully sneak abroad the Jolly Roger to rescue Jake.With the assistance of Tinker Bell and Peter Pan Jake is free and Cubby's Map is returned. Gallery Cubby with his map.jpg Cubby_and_Skully_looking_at_the_Map.jpg Jake-The Sword and the Stone06.jpg Trick or Treasure!15.jpg Map-Escape from Belch Mountain.png Map-Captain Scrooge01.jpg Never Land-Captain Hook's Last Stand!02.jpg Map-Night of the Golden Pumpkin.jpg Birdbath Bluff on Cubby's map-Happy Hook Day!.jpg Jake-Captain Hook's Last Stand!19.jpg Jake-Captain Hook's Last Stand!18.jpg Map-Trick or Treasure!01.jpg Map-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb01.jpg CrocodileCreek-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Map-Mama Hook Knows Best.jpg The Never Star on Cubby's Map.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book04.jpg Map-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!01.jpg Map-The Singing Stones.jpg Map-Queen Izzy-bella01.jpg Map-Plundering Pup.jpg Map-Jake the Wolf01.jpg Map-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg Map-Where's Mama Hook02.jpg Cubby-Happy 1000th Birthday!08.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book11.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book07.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book05.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book04.jpg Map-Cubby's Mixed Up Map01.jpg Map-Cubby's Mixed Up Map02.jpg Map-Hooked01.jpg Map-Race-Around Rock01.jpg Fire Red Ruby Valley map.jpg Cubby-F-F-Frozen Never Land!02.jpg Jake&crew-Hideout Hijinks05.jpg Jake&crew-Hideout Hijinks04.jpg Jake&crew-Hideout Hijinks02.jpg Cubby-Pirates on Ice01.jpg Map-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle01.jpg King Neptune-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg Map-The Race to Never Peak!.jpg Jake&crew-The Race to Never Peak!.07.jpg Cubby-The Race to Never Peak!.02.jpg Cubby-The Race to Never Peak!.01.jpg Map-Escape from Belch Mountain02.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates - NeverLand Rescue Level 2 Certificate.png Curvy Path Hills-Jake's Starfish Search02.jpg Category:Objects Category:Maps Category:Gifts from Peter Pan